jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arumaze Kaito
Appearance Kaito is medium built pale skinned man, standing roughly 6 feet 1 inch tall and weighing about 171 pounds. He commonly walks around with a slight hunch and wears rough, run-down but comfortable clothing. His hair is a rough, unkempt mess with blonde color and he frequently has a bit of stubble for facial hair. Lastly, his eyes are a piercing dark blue that tend to stand out. Personality Kaito can be somewhat reserved, not commonly extending himself to meet new people. For most of his life he has been alone or just with his family, causing him to be more of an introvert. When other people approach him, he’s normally very friendly and it’s very difficult to get on his bad side. There are very few things in life that he feels very strongly about – including the war between Suna and Konoha – although he does have pride for his village and is willing to do whatever it takes to defend it. Kaito is very open about himself and his past to people who are interested, except for one thing – the fact he was taken from his original family as a baby. He’s naturally ambitious and can be a hard worker when he sets his mind to things; however tends to be lazy in normal day to day activities. Background The Beginning In the year 593, a group of nomadic Arumaze would cross paths with a small caravan of traders. In order to better protect themselves from the terrors that hide inside the night in Wind Country, the two groups agreed to setup camp together. As the two groups sat around the campfire sharing stories from their journeys, two people who offered services to the caravan had decided to take action on a plan they had formulated over months. Nakamura Daiki and Akeno were desperate to earn the money to afford a spot in The Village Hidden by Sand, and thus had developed the idea to steal a number of wares from the caravan – and keep all the profits for themselves. Being adept thieves, Daiki and Akeno decided to enact their plan on the poor nomadic Arumaze. Stealing a number of wares from the caravan, they’d place some inside one of the Arumaze's tents attempting to start a riot in the night, “They’re trying to steal from us!” Daiki would shout out, trying to cause a distraction for themselves between the two groups. As the two masses collided over the incident, Akeno was easily able to lock pick a number of chests – collecting ryo, necklaces, unique wares, and a wide variation of gems to fill their pockets. Ready to make their escape, the married couple is quick to dash into the night – making their escape – only to be stopped by the sound of a crying baby. The couple had attempted to conceive a number of times through the previous years, however had never had any luck up to this point. Noticing nobody had caught onto their plan yet, and nobody was coming to check on the baby due to the outrage ensuing behind them, the two would peek their head into the tent to find their first glimpse of Kaito. Looking towards each other with an expression of glee, they’d swoop the baby up and continue making their escape as the sandy winds covered their tracks. Early Years Having been able to sell most of what was stolen without much issue, the small family was able to settle down in Sunagakure in the year 595 – two years after abandoning their caravan. Kaito, now at the age of 3 years old, was turning out to be a beautiful baby and the couple couldn’t be prouder of what he’d become. With shining blue eyes, a bright wide smile, and a happy personality – they had high hopes for their new son. As he grew older, Kaito became part of the family business by helping around the general shop his parents had opened soon after arriving in the village. Mostly doing menial tasks such as sweeping the floors, displaying the wares, and welcoming customers – he would learn a bit about trade and barter from watching his parents. During these years, Kaito would largely be obedient and happy as he continued to seemingly age as any regular person. Teen Years In his teen years, Kaito’s family would start to decay. His father, Daiki would start to spend most of his nights at the tavern – drinking the night away and often coming home in a temper. His mother was often kind to him, but was frequently exhausted as she would work the shop by herself during the days, take care of Kaito during the evenings, and often times yell throughout the nights with her drunken husband. Trying to help out his mother, Kaito would start to work more hours around the shop and would start to practice cooking to help feed the family. He’d start to learn how to identify edible plants for his recipes, skin and butcher his own meat – some of which would end up being sold in the general store, and overall try to care for his mother. Though she appreciated it, he was often a disappointment and only “in the way” in the eyes of his father – which would cause a feeling of resentment in Kaito. By the age of 16, the war between Konohagakure and Sunagakure had been resumed for 5 years. Having nothing but respect for the shinobi of the village, and wanting to do his part for his village – Kaito would ask that he be enrolled in the academy. Having fear that he might discover his true background of Arumaze heritage, his parents would swiftly decline the request every time. As his father would smack him for coming up with such idiotic ideas, this would only further the relationship between the two. By the age of 18, Kaito had come up with the idea that even though he may not be able to join the war directly, maybe he could still have an effect and contribute towards his village. Gathering all he’d saved up over the years, he’d bid farewell to his parents as he moves out on his own. Recent Years Kaito would continue to work at his mother’s shop in order to support himself, but would begin studying medicine to become a doctor at the hospital. It was a slow task and he was progressing slowly, but he was sure to stick it out until the end. 1 year into his studies, Kaito would find out about his Arumaze capabilities. Not knowing much about the clan, he’d go to his parents, who offered him nothing in return. After constant begging, his mother finally folded under the pressure – explaining everything to him. With tears in his eyes, Kaito would run out the door – never to see his parents again. As he fought with his emotions and now completely on his own, Kaito would fall into a terrible depression as he fights with himself about where he belongs in life. He’d continue to study medicine and his newfound abilities as an Arumaze clan member, however as time flew by he quickly would run out of money. Now at the age of 24, Kaito finally enrolls in the academy, hopeful to earn his wages by doing what he aspired so many years ago. With a decent grasp over first aid and the ability to manipulate his chakra into a chakra scalpel and mystic palm – Kaito begins his journey as a shinobi here. Academy Student As an academy student, Kaito was worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with other students – and needed to improve his body. As such, he changed his focus from learning more about medicine and the arts of the Arumaze towards improving his physical strength and practicing his taijutsu skills. During his classes, he would learn about what monsters Konoha shinobi could truly be – though he never really felt the desire to fight with them. He instead only wanted to focus on doing his part in reducing the number of casualties to the best of his ability. Genin During his genin years, he found a natural affinity towards lightning nature – and excited at the power he found he was able to wield had started to practice in it almost every day. After some time, he started to realize how important it would be to stay on top of his game in each aspect of his skills. Because of this, he would start a routine, focusing on chakra and chakra control one day, then improving his physical stamina and strength, continuing on to studying and practicing with his Arumaze medicine, before finally finishing with ninjutsu training, taijutsu training, and then two days of rest. During his days off, he started yearning to leave the village more – and would frequently try to sneak out, sometimes making it as far as Rain Village. It was here that he would think of another way to help his village. Having very little need for money, he would set aside part of his wage to purchase various goods whenever he’d visit rain. Be it small amounts of ore, orders of cloth and fabrics, medicinal products, or just ingredients; he’d purchase what he could and bring them back to the village, offering them to some of the local crafters to try and increase trade. As a token of appreciation, he’d sometimes receive special gear or food that he would start to return to Rain Village with, using them to barter with. Chuunin Kaito’s chuunin promotion had taught him a lot of how the military worked in Sunagakure. The Jounin Kanna had shown him just how fearful a shinobi can be, and it has left an everlasting mark on his mind since. Though he was now able to make it to Rain Village much easier, he’d start to realize he had doubts within his own village, having started to meet enemy shinobi – realizing that they are not the monsters he had learned about in the academy. Because of this, he’s ended up befriending a number of enemy shinobi – and added ending the war in a more peaceful manner to his task list. As he continues to struggle with his devotion to the village, Kaito questions himself daily if it is right for him to stay. Thanks to the aid of a close and trusted friend, however, he has continued to put his loyalty into the village. Focusing less on the war effort and more on improving the trade within the village, he vows he’ll find a way to stay true to himself without abandoning his home. Notable Facts * One of Kaito's dreams is to repair his relationship with his mother, despite what had happened in the past. * Kaito is an excellent cook, but is more likely to go out to eat. * Although his father was an alcoholic and Kaito saw the effects, he has no concern with alcohol. * In his spare time, Kaito would rather lay down in the shade by the oasis behind the Kage building and gaze at the clouds than do much else. * Although he was raised with the name Nakamura Kaito, he now frequently uses his newfound clan name of Arumaze in place of his family name. * Kaito is largely a pacifist, but would do anything it takes to protect the people he loves and cares for. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Suna Characters Category:Arumaze Characters